User blog:RyuChanVEVO/Chapter 29 Prediction
Chapter 29: The Pirates Are Comic PG 1 Usopp and Nami: *staring at all the pirates* Nami: Where are Zoro and Luffy?! Usopp: We're going to have to fight these pirates by ourselves!! Nami: There's no way we can do that! PG 2 Usopp: *gulp* Yes... Nami: Good, you agree. Usopp: Yes... We can fight them... Nami: *shocked* What!? Usopp: We can beat them! We'll have to fight with out lives! PG 3 Luffy: C'mon. Where's that stupid bay? Luffy: *looks around* Luffy: Crap. I bet Usopp's dead by now. PG 4 Zoro: *trying to climb up the slope* Zoro: C'mon, I can do this. I know! I'll use my swords! Zoro: *puts swords on the oil* Swords: *slips and falls into the ocean* Zoro: Hey wait, that's it! PG 5 Jango: Please? You silly pirates lost so fast! Hahaha! Usopp: *covered in a pile of blood on the ground* Jango: *kicks Usopp* What happened to your speech? "We can do it!" Hahahaha! Nami: I never really was on his side anyway. Jango: Hahaha! Such a shameless girl! So you want to join our side, eh? PG 6 Nami: That's right. Jango: Perfect! Then I'll just hypnotize you now! Nami: *staring blankly* Jango: Watch closely. 1... Luffy: *looking around* Jango: 2... Zoro: *jumping into the water* Jango: ...Jan- PG 7 Usopp: *shoots Jango in the back* Black Cat Pirates: *shocked* Jango: You brat! *turns around* Nami: *smacks him on the back of the head with a bow* Jango: Falls over. PG 8 Black Cat Pirates: They took out Captain Jango! Nami: Usopp! Maybe your not so weak after all! Usopp: *grins* Please, I hit Jango two minutes ago. I call it my 1000 Verse Humming Shot! Nami: That's a lie. PG 9 Jango: *sneaks up on Nami and Usopp and bashes their heads together* Jango: Don't mess with the Black Cat Pirates. Luffy: *Gum-Gum Pistols Jango from behind* Zoro: *emerges from the ocean* I had to swim thanks to you, Miss Navigator! Luffy: Usopp! Did you die already! Usopp: Luffy! You made it! *crying* Nami : Shut up, Zoro. PG 10 Jango: Stop doing that! Nami: *smacks Jango's back-head* PG 11 Mayan Goddess: *emerges from the depths of the oceans* Mayan Goddess: The time has come, mere mortals! 2010, the end of the world! Luffy: Hey! Who the hell are you?! Mayan Goddess: I am the Mayan Goddess of Destruction. Who are you? Luffy: I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be k- Mayan Godess: Yeah, that's great. PG 12 Jango: Listen, you! I don't know who you think you are, but we're in the middle- Mayan Goddess: Fools! Mayan Goddess: *raptures Jango* PG 13 Nami: Look out! This guys tough! Zolo: *emerges from the depths of the oceans* Zolo: What's going on here? Mayan Goddess: *raptures Nami, Zolo, and Zoro* PG 14 Luffy: It can't be! My adventure just started! You can't end it now! Mayonnaise Goddess: Oh, but I can. If I let you live for just one more week, you'd be at Shaobody Archipelago by now. Usopp: What!? You can't just sail half the world in a few weeks! Mayan Goddess: The wiki disagrees. The interval of time from one island to another is but a day, unless otherwise mentioned. Luffy: What the hell is a wiki? PG 15 Mayan Goddess: It matters not anymore. The world is finished. Luffy: But I wasn't done sailing it! Mayan Goddess: Is that really all you care about? Sailing around the world? Luffy: Yes. Mayan Goddess: *crying hysterically* Mayan Goddess: Me, too! PG 16 Mayan Goddess: It's true. All I ever wanted was to sail the entire world. Luffy: Hm. Then join my crew! Mayan Goddess: ...Really? Luffy: Sure! And you can destroy the world when we're done! PG 17 Usopp: How long will that take? Mayan Goddess: *counting her fingers* Mayan Goddess: Precisely 12/21/12. Usopp: Jinkies! What timezone? Mayan Goddess: Ryu-Chan's timezone, of course! PG 18 Narrator: And so the adventure continued! Luffy, Usopp, the Mayan Goddess, and Baby 5 all sailed the entire world, spanning all the way to chapter 30 and on! THE END. Category:Blog posts